


Into the City

by Summerlama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerlama/pseuds/Summerlama
Summary: oscar在遇见ruby之前发生的一些事





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Oscar将他湿漉漉的手套往衬衣上抹了抹，小心翼翼地将车票放进干燥的裤兜里。火车还尚未发动，外头恼人的大雨如今只能使一扇扇挂满水滴的窗户不断跟进着这个背着巨大背包的男孩。

Oscar有充足的时间在一节节空荡荡的车厢间东张西望直到寻找到一块适合他休息的位置，很快，他选择了一间可供两名乘客休息的公用包间。虽然车厢内温暖了许多，Oscar落座时还是忍不住打了冷颤。他脱下背包放在脚边，小小的身体蜷缩成一团窝在角落。

 

天空将周围的一切都暗压了下去，他艰难地透过密密麻麻的水珠和大雨看到了车站后变成了深色的树木。

 

“这真诡异。”他朝空无一人的墙壁说道，即使他的对面的的确确没有坐着任何人，依然有一个声音回应了他。 

「你是说这个天气，还是这辆火车？」

“都有。”Oscar抱紧了自己的双臂，“你觉得我们还会遇见刚才那个人吗？”

「但愿不会。」Ozpin语气冷漠，事不关己的态度就和那时在售票机前一样让Oscar不悦。

“可是他帮助了我，一个素不相识的人，我想这样的男人或许不同于表面那么冷酷。”Oscar固执地反驳道，“就和你曾提到过的‘乌鸦’一样。” 

 

话音刚落，他听见了Ozpin短促的笑声，一瞬间他以为这位端着大人架子的教授又在嘲笑自己的天真无知，但很快他便意识到这其中参杂着另一种对某人习惯性嘲弄的成分，正为此感到疑惑的男孩甚至没有发觉他的嘴角也为此上扬了一些。 

 

「我曾经也有过和你相同的想法，Oscar，但是我们不能靠第一感觉来对一个人立下评判。」

“那……是什么让你鉴别一个人的好坏？”

 

Ozpin沉默了一会儿（对于平时的他来说，这段时间足够久）说道，「这取决于他对自身责任所持的态度。」他平稳的声线出现了一丝微乎其微的抖动，Oscar因为厌烦了他说教式的语气而没有发觉。

 

—— 

 

年轻的列车员发现了这个躲在角落发抖的男孩，他礼貌地询问Oscar是否需要一杯热饮，男孩张了张嘴想要说什么，又硬生生地给憋了回去。 

「不来一杯热咖啡吗？」Ozpin装作无意地提议道。Oscar假装没有听见，他不喜欢喝很苦的东西，况且也不该在旅途刚出发时就用掉背包里为数不多的储备金。 

“抱歉，我只想睡一会儿。”

“或许我可以为您准备一条毯子和一杯热水。”列车员好心地给他带来了一些帮助他取暖的物品，男孩惊讶又胆怯地收下了，感激地向对方不断道谢。

 

列车员离开后的不一会儿后火车便发出了鸣笛声，Oscar无言地看着本该映在窗框内的风景向后退去，直到刚才逗留的火车站变成一个小小的黑点，他突然收紧了身上的毯子，心慌意乱地想要钻到比角落更深的地方。

 

“Ozpin？……不，没什么。” 

「……」 

 

他尝试想起那间朴素又温馨的小阁楼，想起那个爱看书又悉心照顾他的姑姑，堆积在胸口的不安随着他疲惫的呼吸声渐渐平缓下来。

 

—— 

 

「保持警惕。」 

 

他猛地睁开眼睛，身体也跟着一并弹跳起来，男人快要碰到他肩膀的手因为这个动作收了回去。

“抱歉，我吵醒你了。”说话的人大约三十上下，身材偏高（相对于Oscar来说，需要弯腰进入包间的人都算得上高大），套着一件米黄色的风衣，略宽的脸型中间是一双被埋在阴影下的褐色眼睛。他直勾勾地盯着这个在角落惊慌失措的男孩，留有胡渣的嘴角慢慢向上咧开，“我能坐在你对面吗？” 

“当然可以。”Oscar不假思索地答应道，火车显然在他熟睡的时候接收了更多的乘客，车厢外的走廊上陆陆续续有人走过，而他很快便发现阻挡了男人进门的障碍物便是他那只被塞的满满鼓鼓的背包。尚未褪去的红色又一次布满了他的脸颊。“对不起，我应该把它放在行李架上的。”他立刻掀开毯子想要站起身，男人却抢先一步拎起了它，并连同他自己的行李一起放上了架子。

“……谢谢。”

“没什么，只是举手之劳。”男人坐了下来，他掏出发亮的终端快速点了几下后便无所事事地打量着Oscar背带裤上的几块补丁。很快，男人（不得不）注意到这双琥珀色的大眼睛，鼻尖星星点点的雀斑和衬衣卷到手肘露出的那块晒得小麦色的皮肤，印证了男孩那瘦小的、尚未完全发育的身体。

 

一个典型的乡村男孩。

 

他这么想着继续笑了起来。

 

“很少看见你这么小的孩子独自一人……你要到哪儿？”

“……避风港。” 

 

男人的眉毛皱了皱，又很快舒展开并弯成了一个弧度，他现在看上去是一个友好健谈的成年人，“我想想，不会是你和你的母亲吵架了然后……”

“不，先生，我没有离家出走……”男孩正如他预料的那样急急忙忙地辩解了起来，只是说话断断续续，就像在接着某个不存在的人继续谈话一样，他没有在意那么多。

“我的叔叔在那儿做生意，他需要我去帮忙，所以……”Oscar不再说下去了，他知道自己扯了一个蹩脚的谎言，不过他并不需要让眼前的陌生男人完全相信些什么，Ozpin在他醒来后便不厌其烦地告诫他要对眼前这个男人谨言慎行，那他只需要做到随便应付对方又不达到失礼便可。


	2. Chapter 2

火车在几个小时后便到达了目的地，男孩麻木地倚着窗框的身体又一次有所动作。自从Ozpin的嘱咐他与那男人不要多语直到现在，Oscar觉得时间已经过去了漫长的一个世纪（糟糕的是，他没法在包间里有人的情况下继续朝空气说话，而Ozpin也就真的没有再开过口），一个新的目的地使他因乏味而低垂的眼眸瞬间恢复了孩童应有的光亮。

“再见，先生。”Oscar礼貌地冲同座的男人打了招呼，踮起脚想去勾架子上掉出一节的背带，对方微笑着，又一次好心地替他取下了背包。

“再见，孩子。”他点了点头，率先走出了包间。

 

男孩迫不及待地又一次朝空气开口了，“我们到了寒风城。”Oscar庆幸地笑着，语气显得紧张又激动，他在第一次踏上异地的旅途中幸运地受到了许多人的帮助，他所能感觉到的四周是密集又美好的，但Ozpin的回应始终保持着在农场小屋之中的平和与所有大人都会莫名其妙出现的顾虑，他让他小心脚下，告诉这个孩子应该多注意周围的情况。

 

Oscar紧跟着前一个乘客的步伐跳下了火车，沉重的背包因为惯性向上抬起，又在下一刻压得膝盖不得不弯曲起来。

 

‘Ozpin.’ 他又在心里徒劳地喊着，不知何时这个名字成了他困惑时的自我安慰，“我该去哪儿？”他小声询问。

「跟随大流。」Ozpin简洁地说，直到那个宽脸男人径直走向另一个出口后他继续开口道，「等他们分散开，我会告诉你接下来该去哪里。」

“哦，好吧。但愿你还记得。”Oscar挑起眉毛嘟囔了几声（但依旧听从指示）挤进了潮水般形形色色的人群里，他跌跌撞撞地往前小跑着，肩膀上的重量使他不得不分心去控制身体的平衡使自己不要跌倒。

 

午后的阳光让拥挤的街道变得不那么闷热，天空上时不时飞过的几艘尖头飞船将薄云撕裂出几道湛蓝的口子。Oscar仰头望着房屋如一颗颗宝石般镶嵌在陡崖上的奇观，他似乎曾在晚餐时听姑姑提起过，但每当男孩一身泥泞地放下干草叉走出农舍，他所能看到的一切都是宽阔、宁静的，没有翠绿的山峰，也没有在远处划出一道紫线的海平面。如今他听闻远处海鸥的叫声，穿过弥漫着茉莉花香的喷泉广场来到热闹的集市，帐篷下整齐地堆放了当季新鲜的水果和蔬菜，不同材质的布料纹上了精美的花边供人挑选，葡萄酒从木桶的出水口源源不断地灌满了一只又一只杯子。

 

「他们很好地利用了这里的每一块资源。」Ozpin平静地对此作出评价，「避风港学院应该就在……」

“太不可思议了，不是吗？”Oscar胸口颤动，帘洞吹来的风使他的肩膀止不住地耸起，“我从未见过比这更美好的地方。”

 

他没有得到Ozpin直接的赞同或否认（他从不奢求从这位教授的嘴里得到任何清晰的答复，不如说这样拐弯抹角的方式太过让人头痛），但对方再一次开口时变得不再那么像一位端庄严肃的教师。「如果你想到处逛逛的话，我们还有时间。」

 

“我们应该买一份见面礼。”男孩兴致勃勃地提议道。

「试试盆栽。」

“……我不认为我能拿着它平安无事走到学校。”Oscar忧心忡忡地看了一眼标识牌上的价格，他一路上赞叹的同时也在观察每样物品的价值，然而结果显然没那么乐观，“一袋果子就能花掉我一个月的零花钱，万一我们今晚要在这儿留宿......”

「我想你得自己解决这个问题。」

“好吧，一如既往。”Oscar沮丧地叹了口气，最终他主动提出要先去避风港学院看看，而Ozpin每次在他以为他们即将会变得更‘好’时总会刻意后退一步的举动让他疑惑不解，他甚至曾认为这是一个年长的人对一个儿童所显露出的傲慢举动，但Ozpin自始自终表现的礼貌且可靠。（除了初次‘见面’时那种语气上扬的自我介绍，那着实将Oscar吓得一个跌撞磕到了自己的脑袋。）

 

—————————————————————————-

 

“那儿就是避风港。”年轻的女性将手指指向天空——更确切来说，是一座褐黄色的高塔，它直冲云霄，中段的缺口处倾泻而下一卷清澈的瀑布。

“如果你想往上，就得从那儿上去。”风吹起了她的长发，女人像火车上的宽脸男人一样从头到脚打量了一番Oscar的穿着，她似乎更好奇这样的孩子为什么会只身一人前来，“难道你准备去当猎人吗？”

“不……我只是想去找人。”

“但是学生们都回去了，亲爱的，我想你该寻摸一些别的法子。”她漠不关心地瞧了一眼天上，仿佛Oscar做了一个可笑的行为，“那次事件过后，我们很少能再听到上边的动静了。”

 

\--

 

“她刚刚说的‘那次事件’是什么？”Oscar问道，Ozpin在刚才忽然请求他暂时留在原地，所以他找了一块小小的树荫坐下来休息。

「一次恐怖袭击。」Ozpin模糊地向男孩解释道，「一次人为引起的恐惧使大量戮兽被招致而来，灾祸使许多地区陷落，即使是寒风王国也不例外。」

“你说这是有人刻意设计好的？”

「是的……他们显然准备周全，并且精心策划……」

 

“Ozpin？”微凉的风吹在男孩的脸上，夕阳渐渐将屋顶和山峦的边缘染红，“我们不前进了吗？”

「不，Oscar.」Ozpin的声音低沉下来，「恐怕我们得另寻帮助。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四五季里让我最放心的就是三个大人了（Ozpin，Qrow和Raven）如果说主角们是在不断成长，那么大人们就是一如既往散发着可靠的魄力！


	3. Chapter 3

对Oscar来说，寻找一个落脚歇息之处听上去并不是什么难事，可他就像所有童话书里会犯一些小错误的孩子们一样，因为太过沉浸在人潮拥挤的集市之中，以至于夜色降临时，他呆滞地盯着远处一盏盏亮起的白黄色的圆灯，这才发现他早已迷失了原本的方向。

 

「你需要返回旅馆休息。」Ozpin建议道。

“我快饿死了。”

「恐怕……」

“这是我自己的问题！行了吗？”这次Oscar没有在意会不会被旁人听到，他又累又饿，就像和家长发脾气的孩子一样生气地向教授回嘴，“为什么我们不去寻求那位校长的帮助而要找一个也许根本就不在这儿的人？”

他焦躁地等了一会儿，但Ozpin对此沉默不语，男孩低垂的肩膀在短时间的激动后终于无力地掉了下去。

 

“我讨厌你。”

他赌气地穿过熙熙攘攘的人群想要找一个稍微安静的地方让自己的脑袋不那么快开始发胀，“我该怎么开口向别人问出‘你有没有看见一只乌鸦飞过？’或者‘有没有一个驼着背的灰发男人在酒吧里闹事？’之类的问题？Ozpin，你要找的一定是个怪人，你为什么反而能相信这种人能够帮助我们？”

 

半晌，他的身体里又一次传来愉快的笑声。

 

「我现在对任何事都没有百分百确信的把握。」Ozpin说，「但我们现在别无选择，况且我还需要问你嘴中的‘那种人’要回原本属于我的东西。」

 

那会是什么呢？一根魔杖，一本书，又或者是一只咖啡杯？

Oscar做着无用的猜测，他摇头晃脑地踩下一格格台阶，沿着被长线穿成的小圆灯走向更为人烟稀少的地方。教授在提到‘乌鸦’时止不住损人的腔调显然不符合他平时的风格，这倒让Oscar有一丝想要见见那个人的好奇心了。

 

“明天我会尽力找到他的，或许他是个能让你哑口无言的存在。”他弯起嘴角说道，就在年幼的男孩还一味沉浸于对乌鸦的幻想中时，喧闹声早已悄悄从耳边远去，清冷的风将他带到了一个灯光暗淡的窄巷。

 

「当心背后。」

“……？”

 

Oscar因为这句话快速地转过身体，他的后背抵在了凹凸不平的墙面上，男人站在街道的拐角处凝视着他。

“你好。”他尝试向男孩靠近，“你怎么一个人到这种地方来？再往下就是不该你进入的地方了。”

“我……”

“你的叔叔呢？”

“……”

那人穿着和先前一样的米黄色风衣，褐色的小眼珠一动不动地在黑夜里锁定着猎物。他的影子在另一侧墙壁上映出了一个奇怪又宽大的形状，满是胡渣的脸上露出向火车上那样和颜悦色的微笑。

Oscar不喜欢他，他看清了周围不再那么光鲜亮丽而寂静到可怕时畏惧地弯低了身子，他甚至不想被这个伸手过来的男人碰到身上任何一块地方。Ozpin当时的告诫是对的。现在他的脑子里有一个声音叫他快走，也许那是教授，又有可能是他内心这么迫切希望的，但他很快意识到这里离地下街区过于近了，男人很聪明地将他逼进了一个没有人烟的漆黑小巷里。

“我只是……在等人。”他结巴着，心慌意乱地撒谎，“我的叔叔去那儿办事了，他很快就会过来接我的。”他尝试加重语气（依旧显得无比稚嫩）来赶跑对方，但男人的表情依然没有变。寒风王国的夜晚将晨间一切美好的事物都变了个样，包括男人原本看上去和善亲人的笑容和言辞。

Oscar后退了几步，后背依然贴着墙壁向被灯光照亮的另一侧出口移动，这时男人大步走了过来，他听见Ozpin叫他快跑。


	4. Chapter 4

随着后领被人轻松地提起，他被轻而易举地掀翻在一旁的木箱上，背脊所遭到撞击的刺痛让他发出一记闷哼，甚至无暇去顾及别的事情。男人显然对这种反应习以为常，他熟练地用身体压制住Oscar乱蹬的双腿，粗糙的手指牢牢捏住男孩两侧的脸颊。

 

难闻的异味和掌心渗出的汗水使Oscar作呕，也迫使他除了呻吟外无法叫出任何一个可以求救的单词。

 

 

「Oscar！」他听见Ozpin在喊他的名字，语气从未如此的气愤和焦急 ———— 「请让我来对付他！」

 

不。这是我的身体。

 

男人居高临下，他现在在Oscar眼里犹如没有灵魂的戮兽、丑陋不堪。但他确实是一个不折不扣的人类，带着最原始的欲望和恶意向他露出肮脏的笑容，早已泛黄的牙齿一开一闭地咬合着，湿润的舌头上下蠕动：“你应该听你叔叔的话。但我很高兴你能偷跑出来，孩子，你会值不少钱。”

 

不。不该是这样。Oscar想，他或许可以设法咬住男人的一根手指，再趁对方吃痛时一脚蹬开他的肚子跑开，这些听上去漂亮帅气的动作此时在他脑海里忘的一干二净。Oscar只是呜咽着，徒劳地浪费气力，他的脑子一片空白，眼睛所能看到的事物却在逐渐发黑——男人在试图把他掐晕，而他连最起码的抵抗都无法做到，他就像一只被哄骗着掉进陷阱里的可悲动物，连最后的垂死挣扎在别人看来也是无用可笑的————

 

 

谁来救救我？

 

 

Oscar听见了一声闷响，就像是棍子击打在混有骨头的肉块上的声音，他本该逐渐模糊的视线又重新恢复了清晰。男人倒在地上前发出了一声惨叫，是因为被那根扔在木箱边的木棍狠狠抽中了下巴。‘Oscar’甩甩手，似乎是觉得刚才那下的力度令他自己都匪夷所思，他快速地从箱子上翻身而下并架好了姿势，冷静地等待着嘴里咒骂不停的人起身。

 

“见鬼！你这个混账东西！我要杀了你！”男人朝地上啐了一口带血的唾沫，那张染上鲜红的黄牙使他看起来更加面目可憎。他又一次扑了过来，木棍的一端精准地击中了他的肺，然后是右边的肋骨。胃酸在他的喉咙口盘旋，直到对方用出完全不属于孩子会有的力道将他甩出去。

 

 

「你还好吗？」一个沉稳的声音向Oscar问道。那本该是他差不多该熟悉（或者说听的有些烦躁）的声音，但那不是Ozpin的。

 

Oscar试图转动他的眼珠，他发现他不能，紧接着他也很快发现他没法张开嘴，或者迈开步子去做些什么。想要绑架他的男人就昏死在不远处，而他还撑着棍子像什么都没发生似地站在原地。

 

不，那不是他。

 

或许是他太久没有给出回应，那个声音又添上了几分担忧。

 

「Oscar，你还好吗？」

 

Oscar想起来了，那是他自己的声音。

 

— — — —

 

 

“这听上去太蠢了。”Oscar伸了伸懒腰，他在偷偷瞒着亲爱的姑姑整理行李上花了太多时间，导致他整个晚上几乎是弯着腰做事的，Ozpin在这个过程中给了他不少没用的建议（例如要不要带一些咖啡粉），不过他们至少有一句没一句地聊了起来。

 

“因为你不打招呼地呆在了我的身体里，所以你也能随心所欲地控制它？”他尽量把这话说的无关紧要。

 

「当然，前提是得到你的同意。」

 

“哦，好吧，好吧…听着，这有点怪怪的，我还是……”

 

「毫无疑问，身体的掌控权始终在你，这是属于你的能力，Oscar.」Ozpin立刻说道，「如果你需要，我随时可以保护你，但我不能保证这次途中会发生些什么。」

 

“我想我自己能解决的。”Oscar委婉地拒绝了他，低头往那只巨大的背包里继续填充行李。

 

 

— — — —

 

 

Oscar无力地跪在地板上，他戴着手套的手指用力抠着木板上凹陷的涡痕来确认自己又重新回到了这具身体里，而后他发现右手传来一丝疼痛，从未如此真实的触感渐渐让他感觉到了右手和膝盖的轻微擦伤，但他依旧跪在原地，和任何一个受到惊吓的孩子一样呜咽着，颤抖地抱紧了双臂。

 

「我很抱歉。」Ozpin说，他的道歉没能让男孩停止低声的啜泣，而他在使用这具身体时便早已感到了其中深深的疲惫和恐惧。

 

“……”

 

「你需要冷静下来。」他尝试耐心地安慰对方，「你已经安全了，Oscar，这是我给予你的承诺。」

 

“……Ozpin？”

 

「是的。」

 

Oscar这时才如真正清醒一般恍过神来，他摇摇晃晃，努力地想要支起身体，但在临近床边时又一头栽进了旅馆柔软的床铺里，“我得……我得喝点什么。”

 

「也许……」

 

“不要热咖啡。”他小声咕哝着闭上了眼睛，身体再一次放松时犹如虚脱一般陷入沉睡。


	5. Chapter 5

“一直以来，就在我们脚下。”

身着红裙的女人站在他面前，不屑地笑了起来。

“她说的一点都没错。”她看着他，话语如火焰一般灼人，“你是如此的自负。”

 

——-

 

临近中午，Oscar才缓缓苏醒。他好像做了一个不属于他自己的、漫长的梦，就在他迷迷糊糊地起身时，梦境里的一切又变得陌生，渐渐从记忆里褪去。

 

“……早上好。”他轻轻开口，喉咙的干涩使他像故障的机器般沙哑生硬，Ozpin并未像昨天那样表示担忧，而是语气平常地提醒他先去清洗一下昨日留下的伤口，再去楼下的餐馆里吃点东西。

 

Oscar在走廊里就闻到了食物烤好后所散发出的香味，饥饿感虽被挑起，但他也不禁发出了欣喜的笑声，三步并作两步跳下了台阶，这才发现被涂漆成红褐色的旅馆餐厅里已经坐了不少人。

 

“为什么你不早点叫醒我？”

 

「我不是你的姑姑。」

 

“真糟。”他抱怨道，一边躲闪端着烤鸡或者啤酒的服务生，事实证明的确没什么人会在意到这个灰头土脸的农场男孩，Oscar不得不被挤到了角落的单人座上，对着桌上的菜单发呆，他很快就把玲琅满目的菜名和价目表扫了一遍，如果他不想今晚无处可去，就只能点一份普通的蔬菜沙拉和一杯清水。

 

「恐怕你的劳累不仅仅是节食可以避免的。」Ozpin的声音又响了起来，说来奇怪，尽管周围错杂的吵闹声惹人厌烦，Oscar却能清清楚楚地听见Ozpin说的每一个字，就好像任何一个人从来都不会因为外界的喧闹而影响到自己内心所说的话。

 

不。他赶紧晃了晃脑袋把这想法赶了出去，Ozpin不是他，也不会成为他，左不过是一个寄宿在自己身体里的灵魂罢了，可这还是让他没由来地陷入烦恼。

 

「为什么不选一些你喜欢的？」Ozpin说道，他建议Oscar不必担心手头拮据，「我想我们可以在日落前找到他。」他说。

 

“你想到什么办法了吗？”男孩稍稍提起精神，但依旧半信半疑。

 

「在办理退房手续的时候我会告诉你，虽然我认为这对你来说或许难以理解。」

 

瞧啊，他又在摆那种不可一世的大人架子了。Oscar没好气地拿起菜单，心思全然不在上边的文字上，“你明白的吧？如果找不到乌鸦，我们……我，就得睡在街边了，我不想从一个平凡的农场男孩直接沦落到流浪汉。”

 

「但愿不会如此，我不希望你在我们还未真正地与厄运接触前就对此毫无自信，何况，事情暂时还未变得有多糟。」

 

“可是……”他认为这只是Ozpin无法感同身受而应付的话。

 

“需要帮忙吗？”一个系着围裙的服务生细心地注意到了犹豫不决的Oscar，她看上去不比他大几岁，却成熟的多，男孩原本想要发火的脸变得微红，支支吾吾地要了一份图片看起来不错的食物。他一股脑儿地从裤兜里拿出为数不多的钱币，在卷面和果汁端上来的同时也通通交付了出去。

 

「看上去不错。」Ozpin说，Oscar也这么认为，他迫不及待地享用了起来。

 

 

 

Oscar坐回床上，另一边是那只刚刚整理好的背包。窗外阳光明媚，细心一点儿，还能看见远处的海鸥，它们离他太远了，他也无心去欣赏那些在前一天还令他赞叹不已的景色。

在一切都暂时能让Oscar得到独处的时间里，他不可避免地（同时令他自我厌恶这种从脑子里窜出的回忆）想起昨夜的情形，神奇的是他现在不再发抖了，可那个男人对他的所作所为始终如此清晰，他松开紧攥的拳头时发现掌心的擦伤结了痂，那是‘他’反抗成功的结果。

 

「Oscar.」

 

“……怎、怎么了？”

 

「需要聊聊吗？」

 

 

哦，该死。Oscar因为这句话苦笑了起来，他怎么能忘记他和Ozpin早就共用了这具身体？Ozpin早就得知他那些幼稚的所思所想，而他还以为自己能像对旁人那样隐瞒不满和顾虑。

 

“你说过，我们的立场和灵魂已经融为一体，”他心虚地撑着床铺，又往后坐了一点儿，用手指去反复缠着背带上的绳子，“但当你击退了那个男人……用我的身体时，我突然不知道……我是否还会存在着。”

 

「当然，我们的灵魂都会共存——」

 

“就像一滴小小的水珠落进了无数生命汇聚的河流里？”Oscar捡起那双被尘土弄脏的手套，他突然觉得戴着它的不再是他，而是“我们”，迟早就会变成“我”，但等到那时候，自称“我”的人究竟还是不是他自己呢？Oscar迷茫地注视着灰黄色的墙壁，等到他从一动不动的呆滞中回过神来时已经眼眶湿润，“内心涌起的责任感和使命在让我前进，可是我好害怕，我太渺小了。”

 

「我充分……理解你的担忧，相信我。」Ozpin停顿了一下，说到句末时他表现出了奇怪的杂音，显然有什么情绪影响到了他的自身，Ozpin只花了一瞬间来平稳语调，「一个决定担负起拯救世界的灵魂，或许略显稚嫩、天真，但他所持有的勇气和决断令他注定不会平凡。我与你的相遇并非是为了抢夺你的身体，我们相互影响，为使灵魂之间产生共鸣，而不是一方将另一方吞噬。」

Oscar无法反驳，尽管他还有许多事想要表达，对方却巧妙地用话语抚平了那些尖锐的情绪。

“我只是.....”他用尽最后一丝未被磨平的棱角开口，“我不能确定这样下去会是对的。”

「但是我们需要去这么做。」Ozpin低沉又真切的声音萦绕在他的耳边，「询问你内心深处真正所追求的。」

 

 

房间内一片沉默，只能听见浴室的龙头偶尔滴下几滴水珠，Oscar知道那是他自己造成的。他离开了旅馆后钻进熙熙攘攘的人群中，美妙的景色再一次映入他的眼帘。

 

“无论如何，”他说道，“谢谢你带我来到这里。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在写这段的过程中我觉得Oscar的内心是非常矛盾的，他不愿承认他是Oscar的同时也是Ozpin，但又面对着他们的灵魂确实在融合的事实。
> 
> 校长是个喜欢把话说一半的人，说真的，我觉得他非常能影响人的决断，更何况是Oscar，在第五季后期的混战中他强制上线了Oscar让我挺惊讶的，对他的感情也变得复杂了起来

**Author's Note:**

> 小Oscar和校长都是我非常喜欢的角色，更棒的是他们现在在一起了！（不对）脑补了一下在找到Qrow前的故事，我觉得小朋友一个人出远门真的很需要照顾，校长你反省下


End file.
